


Hidden Soulmate

by DawnRawwrrr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situations, Kinks, Soulmates, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRawwrrr/pseuds/DawnRawwrrr
Summary: When Hana, a famous Korean gamer's secret gets out , how is she going to cover this up? Or is she finally going to find her partner that has the other one of the beautiful firey eyes?





	1. Stupid Contact

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I'm writing and actually putting out. I'm not sure how often or how much but I'll try for at least once a week! Any tips just let me know!

Hana ran into the base she resided at along with her fellow peers, a commotion following as she closed the door that had several flashes outside. She sighed and slowly went over to the window to peek out , frowning when the crowd of reporters were still outside. Today had started like normal, she went to her sponsers and worked on a shoot for the next game that was going to be released. After the shoot the make-up artist was taking off the extra makeup she had put on the brunette and soon gasped. 

She wasn't sure what was going on until she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her contact had came out and showed her eyes that looked as if a beautiful fire had set behind it. Everyone was born with a soulmate and the way to tell was by your eye. Sometimes the eyes wouldn't appear until puberty but some were born with it if it was a strong connection. Hana was born with one dark brown eye and one that looked basically like a fire. It wasn't that she hated it or anything but due to teasing in school she quickly learned to cover it with a contact. 

Any time she was out of her room she'd have the contact in. Everything she had tried to keep a secret was now blown, running over to the tv and turning to the Korean news it had it clear as the headline. " Fuck!" She plopped down on the couch and covered her face with her hands, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't believe this was happening. All her life she had just said her soulmates eye color was just brown since plenty of people had brown eyes. 

Though she didn't have time to sit there and panic about it as the alarm for a mission started to go off. She said screw the contact and ran to her Outpost to suit up. They were headed to Junkertown..? "Why have I never been here before..." She mumbled to herself as she made it to the carrier with the rest of her team mates. She didn't really converse with them due to her busy schedule but they all worked well together. That was it and they were off to Junkertown where two largely wanted criminals had been spotted.


	2. When I First Seen His Eyes

It had been a rather long flight, though not as long as it would have been in the past, but decently. Hana had kept to herself this time and just played on her hand held to avoid looking up as much as possible. She sighed and glanced up and around at everyone, they all seemed to be doing their own thing. A short haired brunette came over and sat down " Hiya love! " Hana smiled gently " Hey Tracer," or that's what she told people to call her, though Hana had overheard someone call her Lena." How ya doin- oh my- Mercy!" Tracer shot up and almost instantly the girl had dragged the blonde over " Looking love!" 

Mercy looked Hana over and her eyes went wide " Oh my... Um Diva... I hate to ask this this way, but how long have you been lieing to us about your eyes. " She seemed hesitant as she asked , almost not wanting to upset the girl. " I'm sure you had a very good reason but -" Hana sighed as she stood and looked at them with the one orange eye and one brown " Please don't make a big deal out of this. I've already dealt with the media and as for your question, since I was a kid. Now drop it. " She said as she sat with a huff, pulling out her hand held, not looking up anymore as she was afraid of getting bullied about it again. 

It was almost a whole hour until they touched to the ground , her mech dropped with them and she climbed in . Once situated she nodded to her team and started to make their way into the town. It looked as if someone had taken a scrap yard and just made a home out of it. It strangly seemed calming to her since all the metal buildings reminded her of her home city in Korea with all the skyscrapers. 

The walked around as stealthy as they could, though her mech honestly wasn't the questest thing in the world. The got to the building that stationed the areas police and decided to check there. She climbed out of her mech and walked in while the rest of the team stayed outside to keep guard " Hello...?" 

A female with a blonde mohawk,that almost looked to be on fire , popped her head out from a door " what can I do for you? Though I will say you look a bit too clean to be from here. " Hana pulled out a paper and handed it to the lady who had the now noticable badge that said sheriff. " We are here to collect one Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes and a Mako 'Roadhog' Rutledge as by order of Overwatch. " 

Suddenly a cackling laugh came from her right , swinging her head over quickly to see where the sound was from. The Sheriff glared at the male in the cell " Quite Fawkes, looks like you get to leave that cell for another. " She then turned back to Hana and smiled " they have quite a bit of equipment that we confiscated from them. So I'll gather that and the other paperwork. " The blonde turned on her heals and left down to another section of the jail. 

Hanna's attention had been kept at the cell as the male spoke again "God you're a beaut- mind letting me out . I could easily not be any more trouble " She shook her head walked over to the cell " I don't think so Jamison. You've been wanted for several years and you have a huge bounty on your head. " The figure stood in the dark and stepped over to the bars, one charred hand and one metal hand wrapped around a bar " Aw come on doll , I'd make it worth your time. " 

She had been glancing down where she could see an artificial leg that looked like it was made of scraps like the rest of the town. She started to look up since he had been much taller then her. She paused at the metal hand and frowned as she now knew he had at least two fake appendages. Hana in all honesty almost had a heart attack as she looked at him. Maybe to others he wouldn't have looked the best but she felt he was the handsomest person she had ever seen in her life.

He had quite rough features but that just added to his appearance instead of taking away. He had hair that looked almost on fire and his brows were the same. He had higher cheekbones with a sharp jaw with a toothy grin , almost sharp like a sharks. The last thing her eyes were drawn to was his eyes. One a deep fire and the other a chocolate brown. Hana gasped softly as she watched the man's brown eye turn to match his other , only assuming her eyes were both brown now. " Oh no... " She spoke softly under her breath as she made eye contact with her binded soulmate, Jamison Fawkes.


	3. The Ride Home

Hana shuddered as she quickly turned away and looked at Tracer , eyes wide. The short hair brunette gasped as she quickly grabbed Hana and pulled her outside of the jail " Your eyes! Did they just-- oh my God I'm so excited for you!" Hana just stood there, speechless and completely unsure of what to do. 

Once everything and everyone was on the aircraft to head back to base, she sat across from the two males. Her knees pulled close to her chest as she typed away at her phone , texting a friend that she needed to talk with them as soon as she got back. Everything was quiet until Tracer smiled big" So love! Guess you don't have to wear thoes contacts anymore! You did always say you hated them!" 

Hana sent her a glare before sighing, biting her lip then look at the male across the way. She started to think about how everyone she knew who met their roommates were always the happiest. She smiled to herself and leaned against the arm of the couch , quietly thinking about how she should go about this. 

Jamison watched the brunette slump over, cocking his head to the side " aye...she right?" He glanced up at his long time friend Mako to see if he'd have anything to say. The bigger male just grunted and went back to eating some snack he had found. Jamison sighed and shook his head before getting up and walking over to her " you right sheila? Lookin' a bit sick. " 

Hana flushed dark and suddenly came from her thoughts as she seen the male was only a few inches from her face. Quickly nodding she sat back up stright and smiled " just a bit, flying always makes me a bit queezy but nothing to worry about!" 

A few hours later and they landed and there was a welcoming group, though not everyone was happy once they seen Hana's eyes were both brown, as well as the criminals being both golden.


End file.
